iSonic
by Happymystery12
Summary: What happens when you put iCarly and Sonic the Hedgehog together? INSANITY! I need OC's for this story! Rated JIC. Pairings include SonOC and Seddie.
1. iBring the Group and Witness a Fight

"Hey, look at the comments for today's iCarly!" Freddy said as he checked the comments.

"Hey, cool. He says he's a long-time fan of iCarly," Carly said, looking at the comment.

"Yeah, but look who signed it!" Freddie pointed at the words 'Sonic the Hedgehog'.

"No way!" Carly said. "Check his iCarly profile!"

Freddie clicked on the link to his iCarly profile and the first thing they saw was a _photo _of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sam, get up here!" Carly yelled.

"Coming!" Sam came up to the iCarly studio. "What?"

"Look who commented on iCarly," Carly said.

Sam looked over at the profile. "Sonic the Hedgehog, no way!"

"Yeah way," Freddie said. "Look at his comment!" He pressed the back button and it took the screen back to the comment.

Sam read, "'Hey. I'm a long-time fan of iCarly It'd be awesome if me and a couple friends could be on the show! Answer back ASAP. Signed, Sonic the Hedgehog'! You weren't kidding!"

"Should we have him on iCarly?" Carly asked.

"Do you know how many more fans we'd get? Of course!" Freddie said.

Carly wrote, "'Sure, Sonic! You can bring 4 friends. See you next week!'" She sent it.

At school, they continued to talk about having a hero on iCarly. "This is gonna be so cool!" Sam told Carly.

"Wonder who he's gonna bring..." Carly said.

"Me too," Freddie added. "I hope it's not anyone like _Sam_."

Sam gave Freddie a shut-up-or-you're-dead look.

"Sam, be nice." Carly gave Sam a look.

**SAM'S THOUGHTS**

_I can't believe Sonic the Hedgehog is going to be on iCarly! If he's bringing anyone that'll instantly hate Freddie, that is _my _kind of person._

_If they're ANTTHING like Freddie... They get the treatment Freddie gets. :D_

_Anyways, that's awesome, and STILL hard to believe. ^^_

**CARLY'S THOUGHTS**

_It's pretty cool that someone famous is going to be on iCarly. I just hope Sonic's not mean._

_And none of his friends are mean..._

**FREDDIE'S THOUGHTS**

_It'll be pretty cool having Sonic on iCarly. If there's anyone that is even a little bit like Sam..._

_Never mind._

**THAT AFTERNOON, IN THE iCarly STUDIO**

"Guys, Sonic replied!" Carly said, checking her e-mail.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked, looking over Carly's shoulder at her phone.

"He said he bringing four friends. Their names are Miles, Knuckles, Amy, and Kit..." Carly said, reading the e-mail.

"Miles is good with technology...." Carly said.

"Hey, he can help me with tech stuff," Freddie said.

"Knuckles is sort of pushy..." Carly continued.

"My kind of guy!" Sam said, smiling.

"Amy has a big crush on Sonic..." Carly laughed a little. "And Kit acts a lot like a boy."

"Also my kind of person," Sam added, referring to Kit.

**THE NEXT WEEK, ON iCarly**

"In five... four... three... two."

"Heeyy!" Carly and Sam said, kicking off the show.

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And this is iCarly," they said.

"Now, to kick off the show, we have a few guests..." Carly said, looking at Sam.

"Some special guests," Samadded.

"And just who are these guests, Sam?" Carly asked.

"I dunno. Dork, tell us," Sam said, referring to Freddie and 'Dork'.

"Well, first, we have someone who you may know as a hero," Freddie said.

"So let's give a warm welcome to..." Carly said as the name appeared on the screen.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" the two girl said as Sonic came out into the studio from the stairwell.

"Hey." Sonic smiled.

"So, who are the friends you brought?" Sam asked.

"Well, first, there's my best friend, who's sort of a tech geek..." Sonic said.

"Like Freddie," Sam said.

"He's an awesome kid, though!" Sonic told Sam.

"So let's bring him out here!" Carly said. "It's Tails Prower!"

Tails _flew _in from the stairwell. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Tails!" Carly said.

"'Sup, Dork number 2?" Sam said.

Tails looked at Sam. "Dork?"

"You and Freddie," Sam said, smiling.

"You get used to it..." Freddie said, his eyes closed.

"Okay, we have three more guests to introduce. Next is a guy that's sort of like Sam!" Carly said.

"His name is Knuckles and he's another one of Sonic's friends," Sam said. "So please welcome..."

"Knuckles!!" the two girls said as Knuckles came in from the stairwell.

"Hey." Knuckles looked over at Sam. "We're nothing like each other!"

"Okay, next is a girl who has a big crush on Sonic," Carly said, ignoring Knuckles.

"Let's bring her, Carly. She's waited long enough. Please welcome..." Sam said.

"Amy Rose!"

Amy came into the studio, her eyes on Sonic.

"Amy..." Sonic stuttered, inching away from her.

"Hi," Amy said, turning to Carly and Sam.

"So Amy, how long have you known Sonic?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, a few years," Amy said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, we have one last guest!" Carly said.

"This girl is yet another friend of Sonic's," Sam said.

"Her name is Kit, and she acts more like a boy than a girl..." Carly added.

"So, let's bring Kit out here!"

"Okay!"

Kit actually cart-wheeled up the stairs into the studio. "Hi!" She got up and glared at Knuckles with an I-really-wish-you-weren't-anywhere-near-me look.

"What did I do!?" Knuckles yelled.

"You know what, don't blame me for--" Kit's voice disappeared as the two started yelling at each other.

"I knew you shouldn't have brought both of them, Sonic..." Tails said, watching them fight.

"Guys, guys, cut it out!" Amy said, trying to pull them apart.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

Kit and Knuckles instantly shut up.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Carly asked.

Kit and Knuckles glared at each other and started to argue again.

"Okay, we're ending iCarly early tonight!" Sam said.

"See ya next week!" Carly said before the camera turned off.

"And we're clear!" Freddie said over the arguing two.

"You know what, Knuckles, I should just knock you out right now!" Kit yelled.

"Like you even can!" Knuckles yelled back, and they continued to argue.

"Hey, hey! Shut up!" Amy yelled, holding up a giant hammer.

"Amy, wait--" Sonic started.

Amy hit Kit and Knuckles to opposite sides of the room. "Why can't you two go one day without fighting!?"

Carly stared at Amy. "Wow."

Sam smiled. "You seem like my kind of person, Amy."

Kit got up, still glaring at Knuckles.

"Don't even think about it," Amy said, turning to Kit.

Kit growled and charged at Knuckles, who did likewise.

"Guys, stop!" Sonic said, getting between then.

"Sonic, get outta my way!" Knuckles yelled.

"No!"

"Sonic, move!" Kit insisted.

"No way!"

"Does this happen a lot?" Carly asked Tails.

"Yeah. Kit's sister is usually the one who stops it, though," Tails answered.

Knuckles pushed Sonic aside and punched Kit, sending her to the other side of the room.

"And that is why," Tails added.

Kit charged and threw Knuckles into the hallway. Knuckles got up and kicked her as she dashed towards him.

"Guys!!" Sam yelled.

Everyone was instantly silent. "This is stupid!" Carly said. "Why are you guys fighting all the time?"

"They just hate each other," Tails said.

Kit closed her eyes and got up. She walked downstairs, followed by Carly and the others...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... how is it so far? I know it may not be the best beginning, but writing out the fight was pretty fun! ^^

So, read and review! I need OC's!

THIS IS HOW:

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

SONIC OR iCarly?:

APPEARENCE:

PERSONALITY:

BIO:


	2. iSee Smoothies, Pianos, and Confessions

"Hey Carls. Are these the people you brought for iCarly?" Spencer said.

"Yup," Carly said. "Meet Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Kit."

"I heard yelling and banging earlier. What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Kit and Knuckles," Amy answered.

"Oh." Spencer nodded.

Kit looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Kit. They started to beat each other up once again.

Spencer looked at Tails. "Do they do this a lot?"

"Yup." Tails watched them.

"Does anyone know why, exactly?" Spencer said.

"Nope," Sonic said.

"You're kidding, right?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm not." Sonic watched the two fight.

"Oh. That sucks," Spencer said.

"How do we get them to stop?" Carly asked, worried that the fight might go too far.

"Easy." Sonic walked over to the two and dragged Kit away. "See ya later!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Carly asked. "Sonic!"

"Just away from Knuckles," Sonic said.

"Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!!" Kit yelled, struggling to get out of Sonic's grip.

"Nope," Sonic said, pressing a button on the elevator.

"Let me go, Sonic!" Kit said.

"No way, Kit."

"Let me go!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Sonic!" was heard as the elevator started to descend.

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

"There." Sonic let Kit go.

Kit sighed. "Thanks...."

"For letting you go?" Sonic asked.

"Yup." Kit smiled.

They got to the lobby and Lewbert yelled, "GAH!! More people!!!"

Kit laughed. "Maybe we should get back up to Carly's apartment, Sonic."

"Yeah." They got back in the elevator.

**BACK IN THE APARTMENT**

Knuckles kept his eyes on the elevator door. "Oh, when Kit gets back up here--"

"Knuckles, shut up," Amy said, hitting him over the head with her hammer.

When the elevator came back to Carly's apartment, Kit marveled at the sight of something Spencer had brought home and fixed up. "Hey, a piano!" She smiled. "Awesome!"

"Aw, not another geek!" Sam complained.

"Down, Sam," Carly said.

"Hey Spencer, can I play it?" Kit asked, turning to Spencer.

"Sure," Spencer answered.

Kit sat on the piano bench and played 'Checker Knights'. (Kirby's Air Ride and Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (Look up 'flashygoodness Checker Knights' on YouTube.)

"Wow," Carly said as Kit played. "How long did it take you to learn that?"

"Roughly a week," Kit answered, keeping her eyes on the keys. When it was over, she played 'Sonic Boom' ('flashygoodness Sonic Boom'.) When that was over, she played Hare Hare Yukai.

Everyone (excluding Knuckles and Sam) applauded when she finished.

Kit smiled and got up. "Thanks!" She turned to Spencer. "Thanks for letting me use your piano, Spencer."

"You're welcome." Spencer nodded, smiling.

"Hey, who wants smoothies?" Carly asked.

Everyone that had been on iCarly agreed. "Bring me back a Strawberry Splat?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Carly said as the large group left.

"So, Kit," Carly said.

"Yeah?" Kit turned to her.

"Who exactly is it that you like? It seems like it's one of your friends." Carly smiled.

"Uh..." Kit blushed.

"Is it Knuckles?" Sam said, smiling smugly.

"NO WAY!!!" Kit yelled.

Everyone in the group turned to her. Kit dragged Sam away.

"What was that for!?" Kit said when she and Sam were a good distance from the group.

"You like Knuckles, don't you?" Sam said.

"No." Kit shook her head.

"Who then?" Sam said, wanting to blackmail Kit.

"You tell me who _you _like first," Kit said, smiling smugly.

"Fine, fine. I.... I..." Sam closed her eyes.

"Who is it, Sam?" Kit pestered, her smile getting wider.

"I LIKE FREDDIE, OKAY!?!?" Sam screamed at Kit.

"Okay." Kit walked back to the group.

Freddie stared at Sam as the rest of the group left. Sam stood in shock. "Sam..." Freddie said. "Is that true?"

Sam sighed. "Why do you think I make fun of you all the time?"

"Well, because..." Freddie thought for a minute. "Huh... I dunno."

"Because I like you..." Sam said. "And... remember that... kiss we had....?"

"Yeah," Freddie answered. "But didn't we agree to never speak of that again."

"No, we just said we would go back to hating each other." Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah..." Freddie nodded.

"We should probably be going," Sam said. Freddie nodded and they caught up to the rest of the group.

**AT GROOVY SMOOTHIE**

Kit had the back luck of having to sit next to Knuckles, but, surprisingly, they didn't fight, only ignoring each other.

After about 30 minutes, a girl came in that looked familiar to Kit. The girl had dirty-blonde hair down to just beneath her shoulders and grey-blue eyes and wore glasses. She wore a sky-blue T-shirt and black shorts. (I'm bringing me into this!!)

"Happy? Happymystery12?" Kit asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh, hey..." the girl replied. She looked at Kit. "Kit?"

"Glad you remember me, Bobbie!" Kit smiled.

"Yeah!" Bobbie replied.

"So, how long's it been now since..." Kit trailed off. "Never mind. We can talk later."

"Okay." Bobbie nodded, smiling. "So, Kit was on iCarly, huh?"

"Yeah." Carly nodded. "Kit and Knuckles sort of got into a fight, though..."

"Eh, they do it all the time. They just plain hate each other!" Bobbie laughed.

"Oh. Okay." Carly shrugged. "So, what school do you go to, Bobbie?"

"I'm starting at Ridgeway on Monday," Bobbie said.

"Cool." Carly smiled.

Bobbie nodded. "I love watching iCarly. I watch every week."

"Wow, you find time for it?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. My little brother is a bug, but he's a fan too. If he's on the computer, I just watch it with him." Bobbie shrugged.

"Ah." Carly nodded. "That's cool."

"Aw, more geeks!" Sam said.

"Ignore Sam," Carly said.

"Oh, Bobbie, did you watch Lucky Star last night?" Kit asked.

"Oh yeah! A rerun of episode one! That was funny!" Bobbie laughed.

"Oh yeah, Konata and the chocolate cornet!" Kit laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carly asked.

"A TV show me and Bobbie watch. It's called Lucky Star," Kit said.

"Kit," Sonic said.

"Yeah, Sonic?" Kit turned to him.

"Can I talk to you... in private?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Kit smiled and got up. She and Sonic went to talk.

**OUTSIDE**

"What do you want to talk about, Sonic?" Kit asked as they walked out of the Groovy Smoothie.

"I... I wanted to ask you out," Sonic said, bracing for a rejection.

Kit smiled softly. "Sure."

"Huh?" Sonic looked at Kit, surprised.

"I'll go out with you, Sonic," Kit said.

"You're serious?" Sonic said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Kit nodded. "When?"

"Um..." Sonic thought for a second. "How about tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Kit smiled. "Let's go back in."

Sonic nodded and they went back inside and sat with Carly and the others.

Unfortunately for Kit, she ended up sitting next to Sam. "Hey," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," Kit said, taking her seat.

"So, what did you and Sonic talk about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much," Kit said between sips of her smoothie.

"Did he... ask you out?" Sam smirked.

Kit performed the classic spit take. "W-what?"

"Did Sonic ask you out?" Sam repeated.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Kit said, blushing.

"So he _did _ask you put!" Sam said before turning to Amy.

"WHAT!?!?" Amy screamed, turning to Sonic.

"Sam, Kit, you two should probably run!" Tails said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I know that look!" Kit said before grabbing Sam's arm. She took off with Amy at the girls' heels.

"Sam, wait!" Carly said, dashing after her friend.

"Carly, Amy gets really violent! Don't get in her way!" Tails flew after Carly.

"Tails, stop!" Knuckles dashed after Tails.

"Don't leave me!" Freddie ran after Knuckles.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sonic dashed after the rest of the group.

**. . .**

"We should be safe here," Sam said, going up into the iCarly studio.

Amy couldn't get in. "Get out here!!"

"Amy, Sam was lying!!" Kit yelled. "You got worked up for nothing!!"

"Leave Sam alone!" Carly told Amy.

"Okay," Amy said.

"Good." Carly opened the door.

"You guys are okay!" Tails said happily.

"Tails, don't take off like that!" Knuckles yelled.

Freddie reached them next. "Never do that again!"

Sonic came in last. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No," Kit said. "Luckily."

"Good" Sonic said, smiling and nodding. He was just glad Kit didn't get hurt. "Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy said, smiling. "What is it, Sonic?"

"Can I... talk to you in private?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded.

"You guys can talk in my room," Carly said. "Downstairs, second floor of the apartment."

"'K," Sonic and Amy said before heading there.

**IN CARLY'S ROOM**

"What do you wanna talk about, Sonic?" Amy asked, smiling.

"I... I asked Kit out..." Sonic bowed his head.

"What!?" Amy had tears in her eyes. "But... but we..."

"Amy, don't cry. You know I don't like tears." Sonic hugged her.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

Amy pulled away from him, hammer in hand. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm leaving it here for now! Other OC's start appearing in Chapter 3.

Keep sending in OC's and Read and Review! :D


	3. iWitness a Fight of Old,and See New Love

"What was that?" Carly asked, hearing Amy scream 'You're dead'.

"Oh man," Tails said. "That was AMY!"

Sonic's yelling could be heard. "No! I-- It's just that-- Amy, listen!"

"Hang on, Sonic!" Kit called before running to Carly's room, followed by Carly.

When they got there, the door was open and the room was deserted.

Someone was heard tumbling down the stairs. "Sonic!" Kit yelled, dashing down the stairs.

Sonic got up, threw open the door, and dashed out.

Freddie saw Amy chasing after him. "..." He came into the apartment. "Was that Amy and Sonic?"

"Yeah!" Kit said, running to catch up with them.

"Sonic, you're dead!" the group heard.

"Amy, listen to me!"

"Get over here!"

"Amy, listen!!"

"No!" _BAM!!_

Sonic's scream was heard throughout the building.

"Sonic!!" Carly and Kit yelled. _THUMP!! _Sonic had hit the ground.

"Sonic!? Sonic!!" Kit jumped out the window. She saw Sonic sitting up, looking badly hurt.

"My word, Sonic! Are you okay?!" Kit said, running over to him.

"Yeah, I think so..." Sonic said, getting up.

"I give up!" Amy yelled.

"Are you okay, Kit?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Kit nodded.

"Good." Sonic smiled.

"Well... I think we should be getting back to the hotel," Kit said.

"Yeah. I'll get the others." Sonic went inside.

Kit looked up to the sky. She sighed.

"Hey!" Tails flew in from the window. "Kit, something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Kit shook her head.

"Okay." Tails nodded, sort of not believing her.

Sonic came out of the apartment building, followed by Amy, who was once again chasing him. "You're dead, hedgehog!" she yelled.

Tails grabbed Sonic's hand, then Kit's. "Hey, wait for me!" Knuckles said, chasing after them.

Tails let Sonic and Kit go at the window to the girls' room, which was open. They hurried through it.

"Sonic, get back to the boys' room, quick!" Kit said.

Sonic rushed back to the boys' room next door. "Phew..."

"Sonic! Let me in!" Amy yelled, pounding on the door.

Tails flew into the window, and Knuckles climbed through. "Knuckles?" Sonic said. "Our room is on the fifth floor. How'd you get up here outside?"

"I _climbed_," Knuckles replied.

"Let me in!!" Amy yelled, still pounding on the door.

Sonic quickly locked the door. He heard Amy sigh and storm back to the girls' room. "Phew..."

**IN THE GIRLS' HOTEL ROOM**

"Hey Amy," Kit said. "What's wrong?"

Amy had tears streaming down her face. "I give up. I just give up."

"With what, Amy?" Kit asked, already knowing what she meant.

"I'm not chasing Sonic anymore..." Amy admitted, crying.

"Ah, why not, Amy?" Kit got up from her bed.

"He doesn't like me..." Amy shook her head. "I suspected it all along..."

"He just doesn't like you the way you want him too, Amy," Kit said, sitting next to Amy on her bed. "He likes you, likes you as a best friend."

"You're right..." Amy said. She sighed. "I give up, though."

"It's okay, Amy," Kit said.

**IN THE HOTEL LOBBY, THIS HAPPENS!**

"We're checking in," a girl that looked around 12 or 13 said to the woman at the receptionist desk.

"Names, please," the woman replied.

"Karen, Karla Jane, Shayden, and Sean Grey," a boy that looked around 14 answered.

"Alright..." The receptionist logged their names in. "Rooms 253 and 254."

"Okay," a hedgehog said, and the four headed to their room. A hedgehog and an echidna stayed in one room, while the two humans that were with them stayed in the other.

Unfortunately for them, INSANITY would soon arise in the group of iCarly guests just in the rooms next door...

**IN THE BOYS' ROOM, THIS HAPPENS!**

"Amy took that really hard, Sonic," Tails said once Sonic finished explaining what had happened when he and Amy were talking in Carly's room.

"I know," Sonic said, a look of guilt on his face.

"You should go apologize, Sonic," Knuckles told him.

"Alright." Sonic walked across the hallway and knocked on the door to the girls' room...

Kit answered. "Hey Sonic. What up?"

"I need to tell Amy something," Sonic said, looking past Kit, straight at Amy.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked, coming out into the hallway.

"First, do you have your hammer?" Sonic asked.

"No. I left it in the room." Amy gave Sonic a look that said, "You're weird."

"I'm sorry, Amy," Sonic said. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just want to be friends. Amy, you're my best friend, and that's as close as we'll ever be, but..." Sonic closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I want you to know that I did love you at one time. I ran away from you to keep people from finding out." He crossed his arms. "I know you won't want to hear me say this, but..... I got over it after a while. I'm sorry Amy."

"It's alright, Sonic," Amy said, smiling. She hugged him.

Sonic hugged back quickly before adding, "How about we make an _agreement_?"

"What kind of agreement?" Amy asked, letting go of Sonic.

"Call Kit out here. Tails, Knuckles, get out here! We have something to tell you!" Sonic called.

"Kit, get out here!" Amy called.

The three came rushing out of their rooms. "Amy and I are making an agreement, with you guys as witnesses," Sonic said.

Amy stated the agreement, "Sonic and I will _not _ever be more than best friends. With Sonic dating Kit, it's kind of unavoidable." Amy laughed a little. "With you as witnesses, we make that agreement. Sonic..." She stuck out her hand.

Sonic shook her hand. "I agree."

"Good," Amy said before returning to the girls' room. The boys returned to the boys' room.

"Hey, Amy," Kit said. "That was really cool." She smiled.

"What was?" Amy asked, sitting on her bed.

"You gave up Sonic for me," Kit replied. "That was probably really hard for you."

"Yeah..." Amy bowed her head.

"Wait here," Kit said before leaving.

She came back around 10 minutes later with two smoothies. "Smoothie?" she asked, offering Amy one of them.

"Thanks," Amy said, taking the smoothie.

"Anyways, cheer up!" Kit shook Amy's shoulder a little. "Sa-na-ta A-na."

Amy laughed a little. "Why exactly are you bringing Jeff Dunham into this?"

Kit smiled. "To cheer you up!" She put her smoothie down and stood up. "Silence! I kill you."

Amy smiled.

"Je-fa-fa... Dun-HAM... dot COM!" Kit said. "Jump!" She scrunched up her face to look like Walter's for the "Jump!" joke.

Amy burst into giggles.

"Wait, why suddenly so happy. ... Shut the heck up." Kit made her face look like Walter's again.

"Look at your face!" Amy said, still in a giggle-fest.

Kit looked in a mirror and burst into giggles as well. "That's what you were laughing about!"

Once both giggle-fests settled down, everyone went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, cliffie!

Next chapter is Sonic and Kit's date!

THEN Kit's diary entry for that night! XD

Well, R&R! :D


	4. iFourth of July

"Hey, Kit, wake up! Everyone else left!"

"Just a few more minutes, Nat..."

(sigh) "Kit, get up!"

"No.."

Amy threw a bucket of water on Kit, who screamed herself awake. Amy laughed.

"Amy!? What was that for!?" Kit said.

"Shush, everyone's asleep!" Amy said, her voice hushed.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Kit said, getting up.

"To get you ready for your date," Amy said.

"Okay..." Kit got into a blue shirt and black jeans. "Let's go then."

Amy dragged Kit to the mall and into a clothing store. (Hot Topic)

Kit looked through the clothes but couldn't find anything she liked. Amy then dragged her to a Victoria's Secret, then an Old Navy, THEN finally to a small boutique, where Kit found something she liked.

The outfit was a white shirt with sleeves tight to a little bit above the elbows then flowing the rest of the way, with red pants that flowed in the same way. She chose blue flats for shoes. Finally, she put a red, white, and blue headband behind her ears.

"I love it!" she said, smiling.

"Good pick!" Amy said. "But it's a surprise. No showing it until your date."

"Fourth of July's perfect, Amy!" Kit said, smiling.

"Yeah! The fireworks show is tonight, I forgot!" Amy said.

"Oh yeah!" Kit nodded. She smiled, looking at the outfit. "I think I'll save this for later..."

"Saving it for the fireworks show?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Kit changed back into her regular clothes and the two left with the outfit in a box.

It turns out Kit was right to save the outfit.

First, she got into a fight with Knuckles and got thrown into the mud. Then on her date with Sonic, Knuckles had decided to follow and play a prank on Sonic. He had dumped chocolate sauce all over Kit.

**. . .**

Maybe I should explain Sonic and Kit's date.

**. . .**

Sonic had decided to take Kit to an amusement park. They had gone on the Ferris Wheel, roller coasters, a haunted house, and a mirror hall.

Unfortunately, Knuckles decided to set up a prank in the mirror hall. He set up a vat of chocolate sauce over a path he knew Kit and Sonic would have to take. When Kit saw the sauce coming down, she pushed Sonic out of the way and it got all over her.

After her third shower that day, Kit hoped Knuckles wouldn't decide to get Kit into a fight or play another prank. She changed into the outfit she had found at the boutique.

"Hey, Kit," Sonic said, knocking on the door to the girls' room. "Aren't you coming to the Fourth of July thing?"

"I'll meet you there!" she called from inside.

**AT THE SPOT WHERE THE FOURTH OF JULY THING IS, THIS HAPPENS!**

Everyone in the group (excluding Kit) was waiting for the fireworks show to start.

Sam sat next to Freddie, and Carly sat next to Sam.

A little lower on the hill were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Sonic had an impatient look as he looked around. "Don't tell me she lied to me..."

"What do you expect?" Knuckles said.

Sonic rolled his eyes and continued to look around.

A little ways away from the group, four newcomers sat down in the grass as they waited for the fireworks.

"I think this'll be fun, Shay!" one girl, an echidna, told the hedgehog sitting next to her.

Shayden had zoned out. "Shay," the girl said. "Shay... Shay!" She punched Shayden's arm.

"Hey!" Shayden turned to her. "Chi-Chi!"

The echidna laughed. "There, you're awake."

"Karen, quit," a human sitting behind the echidna said.

"Sorry, Karla..." Karen said, faking a guilty look.

Karla laughed and looked around. "Wonder when this thing's gonna start..."

**BACK WITH THE SONIC AND iCarly GROUPS, THIS HAPPENS!**

Someone that looked vaguely familiar to most of the group (excluding Amy, who knew full well who it was) walked up the hill towards the group. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey, Kit," Sonic said, smiling at her.

"Hi Sonic," she said, sitting next to him.

"You look amazing," he told her.

Kit blushed, smiling. "Thanks."

A pink echidna in a pink dress and a Chao sat close to the group. "Hey," the echidna said.

"Oh, hey!" Carly said. "I'm Carly."

"Oh yeah, from iCarly, right?" the echidna replied.

"Yeah. Did you watch this week's show?" Carly said.

"Yeah, me and Cream Puff did. That's cool. You had Sonic on the show." The echidna smiled.

"Cream Puff?" Sam asked, thinking of food.

"My Chao!" the echidna replied, picking up her Chao.

"That doesn't look like a cream puff to me." Sam gave Cream Puff a weird look.

"That's his name, Sam!" the echidna said, laughing. "By the way, I'm Christina. Chris."

"Oh yeah! You wrote a comment on our show once, didn't you?" Freddie said.

"Yup." Chris nodded.

Soon the fireworks started. Everyone smiled as they watched, even a certain figure that was a distance from the celebration.

(A/N: This figure will be revealed within the next chapter or two.)

"_And now, all the way from Tokyo, it's Kit and the S.O.S Cheer Brigade!_"

Kit got up and dashed to the stage, where nine other girls, including someone that looked just like her and an orange fox, and two boys were waiting.

The Sonic and iCarly groups, along with many others, went down to see the group.

The group performed Hare Hare Yukai, Motteke! Sailor Fuku and a mix of the two before everyone but Kit and her doppelganger sat down to watch the two perform on their own.

"Alright, before we start, I want to thank all of you for coming," Kit said. "And now, meet my twin sister, Kim!"

Kim stepped up to the microphone. "Thanks, sis. Now, Kit and I are singing something that reflects both of our personalities. She's the nice one, and I'm the one that's most like Sam from iCarly." She looked straight at Sam. The audience laughed before Kim continued. "The song is called 'You Belong with Me' and we hope you enjoy our performance."

They started.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
she's upset,  
she's going off about something that you said,  
and she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
she'll never know your story like I do._

But she wears short skirts,  
I wear t-shirts,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day  
when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking' the streets with you and your worn out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
'hey isn't this easy',  
and you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,  
you say you're fine,  
I know you better than that,  
hey what you doing with a girl like that?

She wear's high heels,  
I wear sneakers,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me

Standing by,  
waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know baby,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.

Oh, remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry,  
I know you're favorite songs  
and you tell me 'bout you're dreams  
think I know where you belong,  
think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me

Standing by,  
waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know baby,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.

have you ever thought just maybe,  
you belong with me?  
you belong with me."

**AWAY FROM THE CONCERT/FIREWORKS SHOW**

The figure could hear the singing and looked straight at Kim. "..."

**BACK AT THE CONCERT/FIREWORKS SHOW**

"Great job, Kit," Sonic said as Kit jumped down from the stage.

"Thanks, Sonic." Kit smiled.

Sonic nodded, smiling. "You're welcome."

Kit nodded as well.

Sonic looked into her eyes for a second before stepping a little closer to her.

Kit looked confused. "...?"

Sonic hugged her. Kit blushed. "Sonic...?"

He kissed her. She was surprised at first, but gave in and kissed him back.

The speaker's voice rang again. "_And now, for all you anime fans, it's Kit singing an Anime Anthem based from Motteke! Sailor Fuku!_"

Kit dashed back up onto the stage and the music began. The rest of her group danced in the background. She danced along, away from the group.

"_Sailor outfit! I wear it everyday_

_So!_

_I look super-cute like_

_Those girls in anime!_

_Oh!_

_I wantcha_

_I gotcha_

_I'll take you where you want to go!_

_I said_

_I said_

_Come dance with me_

_Darling, Darling, please!!_

_You don't got a clue when I say to you 'aishiteru'_

_Don't you know that it means 'I love you'?_

_You're too confused to let any tenderness through_

_But come on, enough already!_

_So what if you think_

_I'm a little crazy_

_For being a fan of certain foreign cartoon shows?_

_Baby, catch up_

_You're being too slow_

'_Cause anime's here to stay!_

_GO ON! Take a chance_

_And you'll soon see why_

_WE LOVE! It so much_

_It's a sensation_

_HAI! We're all here_

_Let's go for a ride_

_Stop drop and roll_

_This beat is too hot_

_But you can't stop, you can' stop, you can't stop now!_

_Suddenly you'll open up your eyes_

_And realize there's so much more to_

_This anime phenomenon you can't ignore!_

_Heroes and adventures_

_Of every kind waiting to amaze you_

_Let go, fall in, set your imagination free!_

_Hang on tight 'cause_

_We're kicking it up a notch NYA!_

_You want me?_

_Come get me!_

_Oh Darling, Darling Please!_

_Nothing's as true as a hero_

_Who knows what to do_

_In the face of evil and darkness_

_Nothing's as sweet_

_As a villain who's met his defeat_

_So what are you waiting for?_

_For crying out loud_

_Is it so hard to get?_

_You haven't even seen_

_The very best part yet!_

_Places to go_

_People to see_

_Get your freak on_

_C'mon, follow me!_

_HOLD ON! Life is tough_

_When you've had enough_

_LOOK UP! Brand new day_

_Chase the blues away_

_OI! You need passion_

_To feel alive_

_When you feel sad_

_And everything's wrong_

_I know how to find what you're looking for!_

_Have you ever wondered what it's like_

_To go on an amazing journey?_

_Then anime is everything_

_You'll ever need!_

_To feel the thrill of battle_

_Or the heartbeat of courage_

_It captivates me._

_I'll always have a reason to smile!_

_Can't you see?_

_Almost over! So come on and make it count! KYU!_

_You want it?_

_Come get it!_

_It's sugar, sugar sweet!_

_COME ON! Burn it up!_

_Let's get OOH, OOH AH!_

_HI-YAH! Chop-chop kick!_

_Look out, HOO, HOO HO!_

_HAI! Education!_

_Love is ABC!_

_Life is so good_

_When you know_

_What you want_

_So get up and_

_Walk out that open door!!_

_Suddenly you'll open up your eyes_

_And realize there's so much more to_

_This anime phenomenon you can't ignore!_

_Heroes and adventures_

_Of every kind waiting to amaze you_

_Let go, fall in, set your imagination free!_

_Have you ever wondered what it's like_

_To go on an amazing journey?_

_Then anime is everything_

_You'll ever need!_

_Sailor outfit! I wear it everyday_

_So!_

_I look super-cute like_

_Those girls in anime!_

_Oh!_

_I wantcha_

_I gotcha_

_I'll take you where you want to go!_

_I said_

_I said_

_Come dance with me_

_Darling, Darling, please!!_"

The audience cheered. Sonic cheered the most.

When Kit jumped off the stage, she saw someone she knew and dashed off to see them.

"Hey!" she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time, we see the mystery figure that stood away from the performance and who Kit went to meet.

Next time is an ALL-OC CHAPTER!!

See ya then! :D


End file.
